Matt x Juan Drabbles
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: Matt Engarde x Juan Corrida drabbles, 100 words each. Written for drabbles100. Spoilers for Justice for All, case 4. Written out of order.
1. 030 Death

A/N: Hey guys 8D Have some drabbles. These were written for the LiveJournal challenge community, drabbles100. They aren't being written in order, so I'm not posting them in order.

I need to stop liking random, extremely rare pairings…

---

** 030. Death  
**

Juan had just been going to apologize. He had expected to find Celeste angry and upset at him, because that's how she looked last time he saw him, right after he broke up with her.

He hadn't expected to find her dangling from the ceiling, her lips and fingertips blue.

There was no note, no explanation, but Juan didn't need one. He knew she was tired of being used in the sick game Juan and Matt played. Maybe that's why he wrote the note, because he knew.

It was something else he could hold over Matt's head, after all.


	2. 033 Too Much

A/N: Augh, every drabble I write, I like this pairing more. How unfair.

--

**033. Too Much  
**

Sometimes, being with Juan Corrida was _too much_. It made it hard to breathe when Matt felt those hands drag over his bare torso, when he heard that voice, low and husky and tainted with that damned Spanish accent. Matt had always hated that accent, and Juan knew it, making it intentionally thicker when Matt was around, throwing in the occasional Spanish word, just to piss him off a little more.

Even when it all got to be too much, when Matt felt his throat close up from the passion and the hatred, he didn't think he could ever stop.


	3. 036 Smell

A/N: Warnings for slight crack 8D

**--**

**036. Smell **

Matt would die before he admitted it, but he loved the smell of Juan's hair. It was weird, seeing as he hated the rest of the man. Of course, he couldn't just go up and smell the man's hair, so he would take advantage of being so close to him during sex.

It had probably been a dumb idea to ask Juan what kind of shampoo he used, because Juan would find a way to use it against him, but at least now he didn't have to have sex with the man for the scent of his peach mango shampoo.


	4. 039 Taste

A/N: Warning for blood, violence, sex? Isn't that expected when you SHIP JUAN CORRIDA AND MATT ENGARDE? DX

--

**039. Taste **

"Would you quit biting my lip?" Juan hissed, pressed up against the wall, Matt's body pinning him there.

Matt smirked. "Why should I?" he asked, nipping again at Juan's bottom lip, actually drawing blood this time.

Juan sucked in a breath. "Because I asked you to."

Matt laughed. "Not a chance." He ran his tongue along Juan's lower lip, cleaning it of blood.

Juan made a face, shuddering at the sight of his blood on Matt's lips. "Are you obsessed with my blood or something?"

Matt licked the crimson liquid away. "Just the taste," he said, and bit him again.


	5. 089 She

A/N: Warning for mention of suicide.

--

** 089. She  
**

She was a beautiful woman. Had been. Always smiling, despite the situation. In the entire time he'd know her, Juan had seen Celeste truly upset only twice. Once had been when he first met her, shortly after her break-up with Matt Engarde. The second time...had been right after he had broken up with her.

She had been so happy all the time, when the two men had been throwing her aside after using her in their game... So when Juan found her, hanging from a rope, it was almost out of the blue.

She had always been smiling, after all.


	6. 005 Last

A/N: Warnings for sex!

--

**005. Last**

"This is the last time this happens, you fucker," Matt hissed as Juan thrust into him again, roughly.

"That's what you said last time," Juan husked in his ear. "Just admit it, Engarde, you can't get enough of me."

Matt moaned involuntarily in response and Juan laughed breathily, fingers tightening on Matt's hips.

"Last time, I swear," Matt whispered, eyes closing as the thrusts got faster.

"Yeah, sure," Juan said, grinning. "Last time. Until you come running back for more."

Matt growled, his head hitting the bed in frustration. "Last time," he swore, when he knew that Juan was right.


	7. 028 Children

A/N: No warnings for this one! Just a funny little drabble.

--

**028. Children**

Adrian sighed as she walked past Matt's dressing room, only to hear familiar voices yelling. Juan had shown up again and now they were yelling at each other over nothing.

She opened the door suddenly, looking them sternly. "Okay, that's it," she said. "Matt, go sit down and be quiet. Juan, you need to leave right now and don't come back! Fight if you want but not when we're about to start filming, okay?" She paused, watching them, then rolled her eyes as Matt _stuck his tongue out at Juan_.

Sometimes Adrian wondered if she'd mistakenly accepted a babysitting job.


	8. 003 Ends

A/N: No warnings for this one.

--

**003. Ends**

"Congratulations on your victory."

Matt turned at the familiar voice, his lip curling up into a snarl for a moment before remembering he was in public. He grinned at his rival.

"Well, you know, best man always wins!" Matt said with a laugh. "Better luck next year!"

"I don't think I'll need any luck for next year, Engarde," Juan replied, looking a little too smug. "I'll see you at the post-ceremony show!"

Matt did not respond as Juan walked off, keeping his head down as he smirked. _No, Corrida,_ he thought, _you won't need much luck next year at all._


	9. 040 Sight

A/N: Mentions of rape.

--

**040. Sight**

It had been a surprise attack. He opened the door to his dressing room, and before he could flick the light switch, Matt was on him, door slamming as Juan was pressed against the wall.

"What--"

"Shut up," Matt hissed, and there was something silky over Juan's eyes. A tie? It had been hard to see, but now he was totally blind.

"Engarde--" A sharp bite made him whimper.

"I said _shut up_," Matt hissed.

Juan listened a moment, then smirked. "At least I don't have to look at your ugly face while you rape me," he said.


	10. 051 Water

A/N: No warnings for this, except threats of violence.

--

**051. Water**

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to drown?"

Juan looked up from his script to find Matt approximately six inches from his face. "Coming from someone who hates me, that makes me a bit nervous."

Matt's smile turned evil and he leaned back. "Good," he said.

Juan watched him for a moment, shuddering. He was always on edge with Matt. It didn't help that he would slip questions like _that_ into the conversation.

"It would be so easy to make a murder look like an accident with drowning," Matt said, voice low and ominous.

Juan shuddered again.


	11. 091 Birthday

A/N: Warnings for implied future sex?

--

**091. Birthday**

"So it's your birthday today, huh?"

Matt flinched and turned around, coming face to face with Juan. "So?" he asked. "What of it?"

"I thought I'd get you a gift," Juan said. "But I figured, what did you want most? Me dead. I'm not going to kill myself for you."

"That's too bad," Matt said, crossing his arms. "Is there a point to this?"

"Instead," Juan continued, ignoring Matt's interruption, "I'm just going to wear those jeans you like so much." He smirked. "I'll see you after work?"

Even as Matt glared, Juan knew he was looking forward to tonight.


	12. 095 New Year

A/N: Warnings for mentions of sex, and cursing. And boykissing.

--

**095. New Year**

"So, you're spending New Year's alone."

Matt looked up at the voice, frowning. Of course, only Juan would bother him after he asked to be alone.

"Not anymore, apparently," he said, scowling over his glass. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted a midnight kiss, and since you're the last person I fucked..."

Matt didn't say anything, hearing the countdown on the radio.

"Almost there," Juan said, grabbing Matt's wrist. The glass hit the floor.

5, 4... Juan held the struggling Matt close. 3, 2, 1... Zero. Juan's lips crushed to Matt's and he didn't resist.

"Happy New Year."

"Fuck you."


	13. 096 Name

A/N: Warnings for implied past sex? I guess? Lol.

--

**096. Writer's Choice - Name**

"You said it."

Matt rolled over onto his side, trying to ignore the man in bed next to him. It was about as easy as ignoring a mosquito that decided to take up residence in your ear, only he was a really smug mosquito.

"I did _not_."

Juan propped himself up. "You said my name. Just admit it."

Matt pulled his pillow over his head. "So what if I did?" he asked, then looked at Corrida. "Would you preferred if I called out Celeste's name instead?"

The black eye had been worth it for the horrified look on Juan's face.


	14. 098 Cat

A/N: Slight crack!

--

**098. Writer's Choice - Cat**

"Who's my cute lil' Shoesy?"

Juan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded like Matt, but... Would Matt Engarde ever baby-talk to anything?

The door was not shut all the way, so it was easy for Juan to push the door open silently, peering in at this person baby-talking "Shoesy".

To his complete surprise, it was Matt, holding a kitten and snuggling it.

He didn't go unnoticed for long. Matt looked up when the door squeaked. "You are not going to breath a word of this to anyone," Matt hissed.

Even this, Juan would use. "Give me a good reason not to."


	15. 099 Hero

A/N: No warnings!

--

**099. Writer's Choice - Hero**

He had only turned his back for a moment, but it only took a moment for Shoe climb up a tree as far as he could, getting trapped on the highest branch he could.

Matt tried calling him, bribing him, even threatening him into coming down, because Matt was not climbing a tree. Not that he was afraid of heights.

He was surprised when suddenly Juan was there, climbing the tree and rescuing the cat.

Matt only glared at him. "I'll thank you by not killing you sooner," he said.

Juan smirked. "Oh, please, I already know I'm your hero."


	16. 016 Purple

A/N: Implied sex.

**--**

**016. Purple**

"You're late," Adrian said, hand on her hip as Matt entered the dressing room.

"I was preoccupied," Matt said, moving to sit at the vanity. An inspection in the mirror revealed that his hair was not messed up, which was a plus, but there was just one thing off...

"What's that on your neck?" Adrian asked. "Is that a bruise? Was Juan here again? Were you fighting with him?"

Matt tilted his head, his fingers brushing the purple mark Adrian was referring to. Oh, he was going to ikill/i Corrida.

"Yeah, fighting. That's one word for it," he said, scowling.


	17. 023 Lovers

A/N: No warnings.

--

**023. Lovers**

"What do you want?" Juan groaned when he saw Matt.

"I'm here to congratulate you on your engagement," Matt said, his cheerful tone grating on Juan's nerves.

"Really," he said, unbelieving.

"It's a pity Celeste had to settle for second best, though," Matt said. "First best being me." He pretended to look surprised at Juan's confused expression. "You didn't know we used to be lovers?"

Matt's grin suddenly turned cruel. "Pass my congrats on?" he asked as he passed Juan.

Juan pulled out his cell phone once Matt was gone.

"Celeste? I think we need to talk," he said quietly.


	18. 038 Touch

b038. Touch /b

"Do not touch me," Matt growled, feeling a hand ghosting over his back.

Juan immediately drew the appendage away, tucking it behind his back. "I was _not_ touching you," he said.

Matt shot the other man a glare. "You know what's going to happen if you do that again, right, Corrida?"

Juan smirked at the look. "You're either going to rip my arm off or drag me into a bathroom stall," he said.

Matt growled and turned back around, cursing Juan. Like he'd ever drag Juan into a bathroom stall.

The broom closet was just so much roomier, after all.


End file.
